spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Well Executed
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Plotting" |next = "Space Trace" }} "Well Executed" is a Season 1 episode and the ninth overall episode of FutureSponge! It is rated PG and TV-PG-LV. Characters *SpongeTron SquarePants *Patron Star *SquidTron Tentacles *Xen Sentron *Jason *PlankKill *TBA Synopsis After SpongeTron and SquidTron hear that Patron will be executed, them and PlankKill need to break him out as soon as possible. Transcript Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: Previously, on FutureSponge!...short montage of clips from the last episode is shown. Xen says “Yessiree, you’re going to be here for a long time.,” PlankKill takes out the security guards, PlankKill builds his prototype, and he destroys the aliens. PlankKill: What…..what the hell could possible be wrong with this? code Robot, refresh, refresh! Machine Robot: Can not….refresh…...SPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAM…. go off as PlankKill goes for cover and throws a hacker system onto the robot. The robot makes an explosion, as SquidTron and SpongeTron come running out. SquidTron: PlankKill? Wha-what’s going on?! PlankKill: I think my machine’s malfunctioning. SpongeTron: Well, maybe you should’ve took more than 20 minutes to make it. PlankKill: Hey, I’m the technician badass here. I think I know what I’m-gets blasted onto SquidTron. SquidTron: Yeah, yeah, let me see what’s wrong. a look at screen Hmm...it’s spammed. PlankKill: See, Sponge, the Octopus knows that it was alien work! SquidTron: Al-aliens? We dealt with them in the… PlankKill: Past? SpongeTron: There was a guy named Zadminix that spawned them to distract us. He’s dead now...I hope. PlankKill: XEN!!!!! SpongeTron: No, Zad- PlankKill: I don’t care! I just wanna know where that bastard is! to Xen in his secret office in his realm, communicating with a deadbot. Xen: Well, Deadbot, it looks like my aliens took care of Patron’s damn fool friends. Deadbot v.42: beeps Sir, I’m not sure what you are trying to accomplish. out document These guys took over large crowds of aliens, zombies, robots….they should at least be able to get to Alcatraxen. Xen: So they beat those rookies.....made by OTHER professors. They never came across my artillery. Who knows the worst that could happen? Deadbot v.42: That’s not what I meant, sir. I mean, why did you do this? Xen: Oh, yeah…..I thought about it…..Patron needs to DIE! Deadbot v.42: WHAT? You’re gonna execute him? Look, sir, I agree with most of your schemes, but he didn’t do anything wrong…. Xen: He infiltrated my lair and stole my plans! Well, attempted to. Deadbot v.42: I’m not okay with- shut down Xen: Fine, be that way. armpadI must get to Alcatraxen. 42, can you get me a je- Oh...right…to the trio. SquidTron: phone I need an answer! SpongeTron: Wait, what? SquidTron: I gave Patron a phone in secret on the heist. SpongeTron: Are you sure this is a good idea? If he’s caught using it, his sentence can be extended… SquidTron: beeps Wait, I got an answer! Patron: phone Squid? SquidTron: Patron! Give me details. Patron: Yeah, I...need to get to….um...bread call… Xen: Get out here, fatass! cage and carries Patrick SpongeTron: He didn’t decline...frankly, Xen doesn’t even know he has the phone. SquidTron: Shh! to the prison yard Xen: Alright...you damn fools have been being...well, damn fools. That being said, there has been one fool that I need to take to court. Jason: Court? You already imprisoned us… Xen: I don’t care. with chains in his hands Now…..one around Patron You’re coming with me! Patron: gags DA-Damn----it! to courtroom Xen: Alright...we’re skipping the actual trial since there was already an episode about a court case….go read it! Re-read it! NOW! Patron: Um...so what’s my- Xen: SHUT UP, YOU PIECE OF CRAP! over Jury? Deadbot v.42: The jury finds the defendant acquitted. Xen: We talked about this, Deadbot. the deadbot with a blaster v.19? Deadbot v.19: Ugh! I don’t want to end up like that guy! I find the defendant liable of all charges! Patron: NOOOOOO!!!! to SquidTron on the phone SquidTron: Ahh! I hear screams! SpongeTron: What’s...what’s going on? SquidTron: No time for talking! SpongeTron Come on, PlankKill! Take your machine! PlankKill: Well, it’s not fixed yet- SquidTron: I don’t care! Take these motorcycles we got from Xen’s lair! three get on them as it cuts to the outer walls of the prison. They swerve around as they take shots at the wall and at the radar. Ugh, crap! Plank, how’s the machine? PlankKill: It’s goddamn vital, but whenever I press a button or perform ANY action, it doesn’t work! SquidTron: It was Xen who caused it, it’s gonna be Xen who fixes it. PlankKill: That’s a bit rid- SquidTron: You’ll see. throws a high-tech grenade that blows up some of the surface. They get on the motorcycles to take a closer view, but an explosion is seen as they go off-screen. SquidTron and SpongeTron get up after being unconscious for a few minutes, but when their sight goes back in place, they find themselves surrounded by Deadbots. Holy...wait, where’s PlankKill? Deadbot v.19: Silence! over to perform an electric attack on them, as well as the other deadbots. Deadbot v.101: Nothing could stop us! explosion is seen from outside of the prison, and this time, 95% of the deadbots are disabled. PlankKill: There! SquidTron: Wh-What was that? PlankKill: Malfunctioning machine!....again. shrugs. Now, I found the antidote for this. We need to use the deadbot memory and battery to do this! SquidTron: Well, you destroyed most of them, so- PlankKill: No time for talk! out power antennas and blasts his energy down while floating up, and then coming down and whipping them. SquidTron joins and rockets them, which disembodied a few of them. SpongeTron detects some energy and opens their hatches. SpongeTron: I got this….out batteries and memory and teleports to the machine to upgrade it. There, the machine is fixed. SquidTron: Bring it in! to the machine in the place. It is quickly charging up and is launching mini charged up grenades and weapon ammo. They then run over to through the halls and find the execution chamber. Xen: Patron Star, you were earlier sentenced to death by electric chair...hence why you are here now. You will be know be killed by electrocution...it might be an old process, but you will get 5,000 volts of electricity through you. Any last words? SquidTron: whispers Sh! Sneak up! three are behind the wall, listening. Patron: Well...I find this…. SpongeTron: Yes, yes… Patron: Well, I don’t have last words...but I have a last request. I want a huge feast! SquidTron: facepalms What the hell, Patron! You could’ve said how biased and corrupt this is, but no, you had to have gluttony take over...AGAIN! Xen turn around Oops… Xen: I recognize that voice….but who is it? SquidTron: Honestly, frick you, Xen. in This is extremely biased. You are an asshole, and you have no reason to do this. If he would’ve infiltrated anywhere else, you would’ve been fine with it. But no, it’s YOUR mansion, so of course you have to abuse your power, and kill Patron for something that would just be some prison time! Xen: Triggered… blasts Xen with a rocket, and PlankKill’s invention blasts the electric chair, leaving Patron a bit injured, and falls over. PlankKill: We’re busting you out! Patron, and the two try to jump out of the window in the execution chamber. Xen: opens eyes Wow….what happ- Hey, wait a minute! They’re getting away! machine Oh, what’s this? I see they left it behind- YES! it and sees a button called “Space Blast.” Oh, yes! [presses button and targets the gang. They are seen in the motorcycles. Patron: Good to be out of that hell. It’s only been like, two days, but it felt like forever. blasted up and are blasting up through the sky. AHHHHH!!!!! Xen: Hah! That’ll teach them. Deadbot v.72: Um, sir? in I see you got rid of them, and that’s great, but Patron did not actually get executed. Xen: Wha---AW, CRAP!!!!! out as the episode ends. Category:FutureSponge! Category:Episodes Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:2017 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:FutureSponge! episodes Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:UltraFuse Category:Transcripts